Invader Zim story
by AshFallenAngel
Summary: WARNING: IT HAS OCs IN IT! two irken females get away from irken life is better than teh summaryDibxOC, ZimxOC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Mika's P.O.V

My name is Mika 01 im an Irken soldier in training but im horrible at my job. pft who wants to be a war soldier anyway?  
whats with the number you ask? well with popular names (i.e: Red, Scootch) its easier to keep track of them all by the numbers, or atleast thats what my supreme officer told me when i was first...erm...zapped to life.

The only friend i have on this god forsaken planet is my SIR unit Kin. shes kinda weird...but cute...her eyes are a bright, shiney gold color just like her personality, which is weird because SIR units arent supposed to have personalities. Well its not like im any diffrent, irken soldiers are supposed to be emotionless killers, who fear and regret nothing, but not me...im emotional, afraid of practically everything, and i regret alot of things. Kin sits in my lap as my officer starts giving directions to us about the great assigning. 

afterwards i rush home, unlike other Irkens i prefer to sleep in an old abandoned warehouse rather than a hybernation tube  
waiting for them to send jolts of electricity through my antenna telling me to wake up. besides Kin does that for me.  
the great assigning is tomorrow but we just had the great assigning a few months back...oh well better get some sleep.

i hear a ringing and look up from my bed at Kin, shes ringing. I lightly tap her antenna and the sudden noise stops...its morning already? I get up and change into my uniform. the colors of our uniforms show our rank yellow is for librarians, and historians  
red is for elite soldiers, and those sent out to war. purple is royalty, yet I have a blue uniform showing that I was in training, and not capable of being soilder. black shows those left behind, outcasts, and traitors. our eye colors range from red and purple in some cases a light green and very rarely bright yellow. mine were a shining color of blue its weird really my commanding officer said those with blue eyes were special in a way...but im the only blue eyed irken on this planet and all I have is bad luck. Kin tugs at my antenna telling me its time to leave.

It seems im once again put at the very back of the crowd watching all those soldiers get chosen. after they were all chosen a sudden bolt of courage raced up my spine as i ran up to the stage and screamed something like "please i trained hard let me come". wait i never wanted to go in the first place. me and my big mouth. The tallest stared down at me with their glaring eyes. I felt my cheeks darken. i never really liked attention towards me. "how dare you come-" Red began to say but Purple interupted him "LETS TAKE HER WITH US!!!" he screamed excitedly. "what?" both myself and tallest Red asked dumbfounded. Purple just grabs my wrist and drags me to the other soldiers. "omg" one whispers "tallest purple touched her" i gulp feeling that the female soldiers are the tallests fangirls.

Kin helps me pack my stuff and she sits on my shoulder as we get near the ship known as "the massive". we both stare up at it. "wow..." Kin comments "yeah...wow" i say back. I show the boarding lieutendant my ID and get on the city sized ship.

they led my to my "room" but seriously they could have put me in the storage room and id be happy, stupid hybernation tanks, I mumbled. The tallest were going on a seperate ship and meeting us on the next planet Kin told me cheerily. i sighed may as well take a walk.

i think were going to the control room i said looking at the digital map of the ship. 'YAY WERE LOST!' Kin cheered. I sighed again before pushing two doors open and coming face to face with a scene of destruction. I saw an irken without her pack taking one of the guards saber blades and just killing them all with one swing each. I run up trying to stop her but she punches me and i stumble back and fall on my ass. she points the blade at my neck. I gulp, she glares at me and tosses the blade aside grunting. i had closed my eyes and brought an arm to cover my face, i open one eye and stare dumbfounded. I suddenly feel a grin coming up she backs away slightly "whats with that look?" she asks me confused. i just get up and brush myself off before gasping "oh dear your clothes are all torn!" she covers herself blushing and yelling angrily "YEAH I NOTICED!" i suddenly grab her wrist and drag her back to my quarters.  
she is obviously surprised by my actions. "HEY!" she yells "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" i just give her a grin and say "well i cant leave you here bearing all, i think i have something that might fit you" she just stares at me weirdly "HEY! KIN C'MON!" i yell as she runs out dragging another SIR unit with her. i just chuckle and continue running.


	2. IZ Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Akuhiei's P.O.V

My name is Akuhiei. like most irken i was seperated and not allowed to know who my fellow brothers and sisters were. not that i care really, their probably serving under the 'almighty' tallest. psh almighty my ass. all they do is sit around and eat junk food while judging others around them just because their short. seriously im almost smaller than that retard Zim also i rebelled against them so its no wonder i became an outcast.

ive waited and trained all my life for this the once in a life time chance to prove how strong my hate really is. im hiding in the damn cargo hold of this ship with my SIR unit sumizome, how do have a SIR unit you ask? i found her in the streets. probably the test model but had a failure, but i fixed her up and she works as good as any model that the soldiers have nowadays.

if the Irken gaurds find me im not sure what i should do i contemplated killing them but sumizome said that it will just put more attention on me. I look over at her, she was asleep. how could she sleep at a time like this? i suddenly felt my eyes growing heavy and i too fell asleep.

_the shadows of lost souls and fallen irken soldiers and slaves appeared all around me i couldnt talk. i couldnt get sumizome to help. i saw her being torn apart by the shadow monsters i wanted to scream in anguish ast the fangs and claws tear through my skin but sounds wouldnt escape my throat. suddenly i see them the two largest shadows laughing maniacilly and evilly they glare down at my bloodied body, with smirks i see fanged smirks. two clawed hands reach out and lift me up.the shadows surround me completely all i see is darkness._

I jolt up startling Sumizome. she looks up at me quizzically, i just turn away from her and mutter a quick nothing.  
I feel wetness running down my pale cheeks, its been so long since ive cried. The last time i remember crying was when i was a youngling...a smeet...when i watched my foster mother die at the hands of the tallest for keeping me with her instead of going to military training like the rest of them they almost took me to be killed but decided to let me starve all alone out on the planet but what they didnt count on was that my foster mother taught me how to survive. after that i spent most hours of the day training, becoming stronger so i wouldnt have to rely on anybody but myself and Sumizome.

i feel something on my stomach, I look down and see sumizome curled up on me. i just smirk unnoticably and let her for the time being. its almost time for me and her to finish our little mission and live to tell the bastards about it i just hope ill be able to go places without everyone trying to kill or talk to me.

After two hours i sneak past all the gaurds in the halls and disappear into the crowd of arriving new soldiers. the fools, their like sheep to their leaders slaughter. i see one girl she looks lost and very confused. i just shrug and keep walking pushing past all the soldiers in my way. damn them. they should all die, their so annoying especially the fangirls.

i get to the main doorways and enter sneaking past them to see that the tallest were on the moniter talking to one of the gaurds. those god damned bastards were in another fin ship. the gaurds finally see me and haul me up infront of the screen.  
purple slurps his pop and red looks at me and says "hmm you really thought wed be on the ship once we left?"  
"anyone who thinks that must be stupider than Zim" purple laughs red and purple start laughing like the fools they are.

I can feel my blood boil and before i can stop myself i smash in the screen with my fist covered in blood and shards of the moniter.  
the gaurds surround me but i grab one of their saber swords and decapitate them. More pile in just like Sumizome said they would I suddenly swing my fist and knock someone to the floor behind me.I point the sword the the persons throat i look at her face its the same one from earlier.

I can tell shes frightened by her expression i also see the dark bruise on the side of her face thanks to me probably, i lower the weapon then just toss it to the side. shes not a threat i just feel bad that i couldnt have fought her. she had brought her arm up to cover her face out of fear she slowly lowers her arm and opens one eye quizzically at me. She suddenly grins and i back away slightly "whats with the look?" i ask her. she just shakes her head and stands up brushing herself off. "oh dear your clothes are all torn!" she gasps.

I looked down at myself. and then suddenly cover myself blushing and i yell angrily at her "YEAH I NOTICED!" she suddenly grabbed me and started dragging me out the door "HEY!" i yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?".she smiled at me and said "well i cant leave you here bearing all, i think i have something that might fit you" I stare at her "HEY! KIN C'MON!" She yells as a Sir unit alot like mine trots out dragging Sumizome by the leg. I just hear the girl chuckle as she continues to run. I dont know her but i just feel like I will be able to trust her.


	3. the tallests POV

CHAPTER 3: Tallest Purple and Red's P.O.V

Both sat eating junk food and drinking soda. laughing for some reason, maybe they were watching small people being tortured i dunno. anyway lets get to these two why dont we?

red had been laughing maniaclly purp just sat watching the screen slurping his drink. then suddenly purp brought up a certain subject  
"hey, isnt today that day we executed that woman for taking in that child?" he asked "hey, yeah I wonder how the kid died" red pondered "maybe she didnt die?" purple suggested. red smacked him on the head "of course shes dead what gave you the impression shes not?" red yelled at his comerade.

Purple cowered "nuthin i was just saying" he pouted. red glared at him slightly "ill prove that shes dead, you! over there show the clips"  
he yelled at an irken sitting by the controls "erm...yes sir!" he saluted and started the flash back video. (dun dun duuun)

_they had heard news of an irk taking care of children instead of following the laws and sending them to military training.  
they saw her tending to some children. she averted her light, tired but content white eyes to the tallest. once upon seeing them she ushered the children inside. red went up to her while purple stayed back. "do you know how wrong this seems" he asked her with a cold tone. she looked up at him "its not wrong to look after children" she replied with a silk like voice. "all children are to attend training" he growled "or did you forget the warnings we gave you?". she stared back into his eyes with slight anger but calmly said "if you want these children you will have to kill me to get them" he smirked "well then i guess we will kill you then...but we will kill them too" _

purple covered his eyes when it showed their executions. red looked at him weird.

_the children lay in their foster mothers, and their own blood except for one who curled up beside the woman softly crying.  
red just sneered and started walking towards the ship. purple walked towards the small smeet. kneeled down and looked at her with sorry eyes. he would never admit it, but he hated all the violence. he heard red yell "leave her be! she'll die anyway!" purple got up and headed for the ship too with a soft sigh he looked out at the bloody field from the window of the ship before it zoomed off._

"why did you just cover your face at the execution that was the best part" red asked. "well...you see you've always been the one who fights and...so...im just a coward i hate seeing things like that!" purple covered his face embaressed.

red laughed "thats it?" purple looked at him "i always knew you were a coward you didnt have to tell me" red laughed harder

purple screetched in anger and started smacking red on the head. suddenly the screen came on.

"my tallest" a green eyed gaurd saluted "we have all the new soldiers onboard". "good now hurry up and meet us at planet flargh"  
red stated in his normal 'i-rule-you-all-so-you-better-listen' tone. suddenly the soldiers behind the green eyed one lifted up a girl and dragged her infront of the screen.

red started laughing "you really thought we'd be there for you to just kill?" he laughed harder, purple joined in with the laughing "wow you must be really stupid" he commented. "maybe even stupider than zim!" red said inbetween gasps for breath.

they heard a growl as she punched the screen and all they saw was black cept the audio was still working.both stared as they heard crashing and screaming then silence. purple looked at red and said "told you so" before sitting down and slurping his drink again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Normal P.O.V

in the second chapter we left off with the two girls. okay lets see how their doing shall we? 

Mika was dragging the intruder down the hallway she stopped at a corner wondering which way to go but suddenly behind her the Irken collapsed in pain. she knelt before the girl and heard someone coming so she just flung the young irken over her shoulder and ran with the two SIRS following close behind.

once the blue eyed irken got to her dorm she quickly shut the door after her metal companion who pushed the other SIR unit inside.  
she placed the young irken on the 'tube' that these irken idiots called beds and noticed the blood running down her arm and fist.

she got Kin to go get some clean clothes and bandages, and immediately bandaged the girls wounds carefully.  
she noticed a black marking on her neck but decided not to take further notice of it. she sat the clothes beside the unconcious girl and decided to get them something to eat if she woke up.

whilst she was out the certain unconcious irken sat up looking at the bandages on her arms. "wheres the girl?" she asked her SIR unit.  
"getting food" Sumizome replied with a shrug. The young irken laid back thinking 'this thing...is uncomfterable...' and closed her eyes until she heard the door open with a whoosh.

"oh your up" Mika had said cheerfully followed by a squeaky 'yay' coming from the SIR unit following inside as the door closed. both with trays of food, the Older irken handed her temperary companion one of the trays "so...whats your name? mines Mika 001 but everybody calls me Mika" said the taller one trying to start a conversation.

"the names Akuhiei" the shorter irken said not glancing at the irken beside her. Kin had suddenly jumped on the other girls SIR unit screaming "OMG NEW FRIEND SUMIZOME!" while said sumizome just struggled to get Kin off of her.

Mika had laughed, Akuhiei just stared and started eating. after talking amongst themselves and giving details of their lives (see previous chapters)  
Akuhiei started to trust Mika a little more, she still didnt see why she trusted the older irk in the first place.

Suddenly the door opened and standing at the entrance was 3 irken guards "where is she?" "where is who?" Mika had retorted back,  
"dont play stupid! the intruder!" the gaurd screamed at her "what intruder?" she had asked. all 3 guards sighed and left. Akuhiei dropped down from the ceiling "nice" Mika had commented.

Sumizome had been pulled behind Mika by Kin " that was close" she sighed, "just wait til they come back" Mika commented.

They had sat on the floor leaning against the side of the tank facing away from the door. "so...can i join you?" Mika asked  
Akuhiei looked at her weirdly "can i help you get revenge on the tallest?" Mika corrected herself. Akuhiei sighed "are you sure because you'll be hunted down" she looked dead serious "i am sure" Mika replied. 

Kin hopped onto Mika's lap "their coming" she whined. Mika stood up with Kin resting on her shoulder, with Akuhiei following suit and placing Sumizone on hers. Mika got into a running crouch postion while Akuhiei crouched beside the door. "ready?" she asked the blue eyed irken, "ready" Mika whispered.

The door slide open and Mika rammed into the irken gaurds and Akuhiei ran down the hallway with Mika following close behind  
"hey...how did we know what to do we never planned out anything" Mika wondered outloud, Akuhiei looked at her then shrugged  
"dunno dont care" she replied.

they turned down the hall to meet a hall full of gaurds. "oh...shit" Mika whispered, Kin blinks and screams running down the opposite hallway "KIN!" Mika had yelled and chased after her SIR unit. Akuhiei looked at the sea of gaurds an dthe dark empty hallway and sighed "c'mon Sumizome lets go after them" Akuhiei ran down the hall with the gaurds chasing her.

Mika had finally caught up with and picked up her SIR unit. "um Kin, where are we?" Mika had asked her companion "the ships voot-cruiser hold" Kin had replied. Mika grinned "well thats a good thing then cause were getting out of here" Kin looked up at Mika quizzically.

meanwhile, Akuhiei was still running but quickly turned and went through two large doors and hide from sight in the shadows, Sumizome's eyes, shoulders, and chest plate glowed red. both sighed in relief Sumizome looked up after hearing a slight whirring sound. Akuhiei recognised that sound "a voot-cruiser?" she pondered. 

Mika had sent Kin to go and find her new companions. She was sitting in a pretty large voot-cruiser, "probably for the tallest" she said to herself. she saw Kin running with Akuhiei and Sumizome and yelled "hop in!". All three did so but heres where the adventure begins.

The voot-cruiser zoomed past the closing shutter. with MANY others zooming behind them, "let me drive" Akuhiei yelled "but im driving!" she said back avoiding the voot-cruisers.Akuhiei pushed her out of the way and shot the voots with one of those laser-things

"we need to kill them before they kill us idiot!" Akuhiei yelled at a dizzy Mika "erm...yes ma'am" she replied her head spinning from hitting it on the windsheild of the voot.

they were speeding off into the vast wideness of space blasting at random ships and stealing supplies they needed (like space pirates! D 'shot')

they were wanted now for attempted murder, Theft, and Arson! (joy!) they were currently bored in a large voot-cruiser waiting to be jumped by the Irken 'armada', Mika had said that there was a planet in the west that no Irken had taken over. Akuhiei made a quick turn which sent both SIRs and Mika Into the side of the voot-cruiser "ow" all three commented.

after a few days of arguments, lazyness and boredom they started to see the planet known as 'The blue planet' (duh) "wow its beautiful: Mika gasped. "neh" Akuhiei stated, "are we there yet?" Kin squeaked and Sumizome just stayed silent. Kin looked over at her "whats the matter?" she whispered "that planet is known as Earth, Zim has been exiled there" Sumizome whispered back "oh..." Kin whispered to herself.

Kin looked up at the back of her friends head and started remembering 'Operation inpending doom 1' (if you havent seen episode 1 you wont understand) she curled up and fell asleep.  
Mika had twiddled with the original SIR memory core and made it so SIRs could also have dreams or nightmares. they soon arrived to Earth but the voot-cruiser had some difficulty landing right away. they looked around it was nighttime.

Mika had carried Kin over to the voot and took out her assigned 'looking-like-the-enemy-species-thing-a-ma-bob' as the tallest had called it. she made Kin look like a cat (ill put the colored drawings up on my deviantart profile cause i dont like to explain things)  
Sumizome was a fox, both Mika and Akuhiei were girls (no shit sherlock). like zim had they drew their home on a small pad and let it dig underground until 'pop' there was a house. "well, night" Mika said as she trotted inside.

but since im lazy im going to end this chapter and more will happen in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

It was early morning, Both Akuhiei and Mika were not morning people. they had to get ready to learn more about this massive ball of filth as Akuhiei had called it, Mika thought it was a beautiful planet. she was about to be proven wrong.

they had eaten and left walking downtown only to meet a badly disquised irken yelling at a small green dog. wait...what the fuck?!  
the green dog noticed the two girls "lookit the beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutiful (wow that goes on for awhile) ladies!" it shreiked.

Akuhiei looked down at the green ball of neverending hyperness disturbed, "did that thing just call me beautiful?" Mika nodded and then gasped "wait! a hyper green dog suited SIR unit and an idiotic, badly disquised Irken...Gir and Zim-" 

Then she was cut off when Zim tackled Akuhiei screeching "ITS MY MISSION NOT YOURS MINE!" Mika sweatdropped. Akuhiei started kicking the crap out of Zim "WERE NOT GOING TO STEAL YOU FUCKING MISSION!" suddenly a teen boy wth glasses and a black trench coat yelled 'AHA I KNEW IT!"

all turned to stare at him he blinked, they blinked suddenly Gir screamed "YAY!" at an earpeircing tone. Akuhiei looked down at him blankly and said "shut the fuck up" before glaring at the teen infront of them "what do you want?" she asked him impaitently. He glared back and suddenly pointed at her and said "your aliens too arent you" he yelled accusingly.

Akuhiei looked at Mika then back at the human "yeah your point?" the human blinked " so what? so what!? your going to take over earth!" he yelled "no we are not!" she yelled back. Mika had been cuddling GIR commenting on how cute he was with him cooing adorably squeaky thank you's.

after much arguing, yelling and the occasional weirdness, Dibs little sister came along and asked "what are you doing?".

Dib pointed to the two girls accusingly once again and said "look out Gaz those two are aliens and their also trying to take over the earth!" "no we arent weirdo!" Mika yelled in the background still hugging Gir.  
Gaz looked at the two girls Akuhiei looked like she was tough, sometimes determined, courageous, rebel/punk, calm/reserved until provoked,  
whereas Mika looked like she washyper, energetic, acts stupid but really is not, Tough to a point, and goes with the flow of things in life.

Gaz shrugged and said "they wont take over the earth...they'd destroy it" Akuhiei smirked and Mika grinned "we sure would" Mika said jokingly. Dib suddenly yelled "i wont let you!" proudly, "dude we were just kidding...sorta" Akuhiei commented. Mika had been sitting crossed legged on the ground with an irken laptop on her knee humming happily.

Gir looked over at her "whatcha doin!?" he squeaked. Mika looked down at him and replied happily and quite proudly too "yaoi!"  
a sudden silence passed over the area everybody stared at her suddenly Zim asked "yaoi? what is this yaoi?" Gaz snickered and Akuhiei rolled her eyes Dib just stared at Mika like she was a lunatic.

"yaoi is male on male relationships!" she told him "like...DIBxZIM or...REDxPURPLE" she grinned as Gir sat on her leg looking at yaoi doujinshi with her and Kin is on her lap watching too. "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT LIKE ITS OBVIOUS!?" zim yelled "because it is" Mika said with a shrug "and hot too..." Gaz opened one squinty eye and asked "really?" and walked behind Mika to see.

Dib freaked out because his little sister was watching...yaoi. the very thought made him cringe. Gaz took out her Gameslave(tm)  
"what the hells that thing?" Akuhiei asked almost interested, Gaz looked up at her surprised "you dont know what this is?!" she looked down at the gameslave and sighed "cmon ill tell you about it" and proceeded to walk away.

Dib and Zim just shuddered at the thought of being together like that,  
and sumizome laughed at them. Gaz and Akuhiei walked away with sumizome at their side.

later

"im bored" Zim complained, everyone agreed...i think i dunno because i wasnt paying attention. anywho they were bored so they decided (well mika did) to go to the mall o .

Mika had been taking forevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeer too pick out a shirt "c'mon there all the same!" Akuhiei argued with her "but i dont know if i should get the blue one or the green one" she commented "argh your so girly" Akuhiei scowled. meanwhile Dib was in the food court watching Zim spaz like a moron and Gaz was leaning against a wall playing her Gameslave.

Mika FINALLY chose something and went off to get food. Akuhiei was leaning against the wall watching Zim like ' wtf?! '

up until Mika threw something at him to get him to shut up, he looked in the bag threw it down and ran out of the mall as fast as he could.

Akuhiei asked her what took her so long, "bra shopping!" she said as she picked up the bag Zim had thrown in pure terror.


	6. Chapter 6

"noooooooooooow...dance liek a chicken!" Mika ordered zim "NEVER WILL I ZIM DO THE DANCING LIEK A CHICKEN!" ZIm yelled defiantly "DO IT. NOW." she said menacingly, he just gulped and proceeded to dance. Gir happily clapped and Kin ate a fish while Mika stared boredly.

Akuhie watched uninterested while sumizome played the gameslave she had 'borrowed' from the gaming store. Gaz just sat there. squinting as always just as bored as Akuhie. Dib sat with his laptop goin on the mysterious mystery of mysteries web page.  
Mika grabs his laptop swiftly "whatcha lookin at?" she ponders more to herself then him, "hey give that back!" he yells she types in a new address and hands it back to him.

he takes a look at the screen and screams in pure horror on the laptop screen is...  
(dun dun dun)

THE MOST SMUT FILLED, PERVERTED YAOI FANPAGE ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND PLANETS BEYOND EARTH!!!  
Akuhie and Gaz look at the screen and blink "whats so scary about this?" Gaz asks, Dib stares at her dumbfounded.

Mika, being ever so kind and respectful to the two boys, grabbed the laptop and proceeded to chase them with it showing random yaoi smut scenes and gir running for no reason, zim had pushed past sumizome knocking the gameslave out of her hands in turn she vowed revenge on the irken bastard and chased after them. Mika had chased them all the way downtown leaving the other two girls and the SIR unit behind, who just started walking to bloatys pizza hog. (mmm pizza)

Zims pantleg got caught by sumizome and he fell in the mud with gir ontop of him walking in a small circle on his back saying "whered he go?" repeatedly also smeering mud on zims clothes. sumizome went to go catch up to her master in a swift movement (like taks SIR mimi) and pulled out the gameslave playing while nibbling on a slice of pizza.

Mika had offered Zim a hand but kept Dibs laptop just to annoy him "so Zimmy why are you trying to take over this planet?" Mika asked almost curiously. "because my tallest assigned me to this great task!" he said proudly "uh huh" mika said with a raised eyebrow. "what its true!" he protested "noooo they just said that to get you to leave the planet and eventualy die" she protested rightback.

Zim started spazzing out "YOU LIEEEE!" and proceeded to smack Mika wildly, "hey. ouch stop!" she screamed 'KIN HELP!". Kin hearing her masters cry ran out and tackled Zim in defensive mode "NEVER. attack my master" she said with slanted, glowing golden eyes "understood?!" she questioned. Zim gulped "u-understood" she hopped off and helped Mika up "aw my arms are all bruised up" Mika whined.

Akuhei sweatdropped and Gaz looked out the window and asked "whats with your friend?" Akuhei just shrugged slightly "dont ask me..." they both sat in silence eating pizza. Dib was looking at Akuhei cause even if he was known as a weirdo he was still a boy (pervert!) he just asked to talk to her when Gaz had left.

He looked at her "hey A-akuhei i was just w-wonderin if you w-wanted to go see m-my fathers lab." he stuttered and contined "b-because i think a beaver g-ghost is in t-there, a-and i just-" by that time Akuhei almost tuned him out completely and interupted him by saying "i'll go if you shut up" and he just yells "great!" excitedly "ill pick you up here at seven" he said as he ran out the doors and almost did a happy dance on the street.

suddenly Akuhei came to a relization "did i just...agree to go on a date with him?!¿" she said to herself more than anyone else  
"yuuuuuuuuup" Mika said eating the leftover pizza slices. Akuhei just rolled her eyes and decided to wait for him "seven is only 20 minutes away anyway" Mika said knowingly Akuhei sighed and said "hopefully he will not be doing the happy dance".

like 15 minutes later

Mika had left Akuhei to go watch CSI (tm) while Akuhei wondered why she was going on a date with Dib, speak of the devil people who are reading this thought when Dib came running in with two lasers."dude...whats with the guns?" Akuhei asked with an eyebrow raised "theres an evil frozen waffle out to get me...you wouldnt understand" he replied. "uh huh..." she had no idea on what was wrong with this boy.

while walking to Dibs he had tried talking to her but found it useless because he stuttered and mixed up his words. He showed Akuhei the way down to the lab "hey dad!" he chimed happily "this is my friend Akuhei" she waved at the shadowed figure slightly.  
the giant figure turned slowly and "hey there! im prof.Membrane have you seen my show little girl?" he said in a sing song voice.

Akuhei felt her eye twitch and thought -this guy is weird...wait...did he just call me a little girl?¿-

"well i guess you are one of my sons alien crazy friends right?" he said smiling? its hard to tell with the lab coat and goggles  
"um...no hes just really annoying and i said i would come if he'd shut up" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

after much annoying little comments and witnessing prof.membrane make toast with electricity (which was really weird) Both Dib and Akuhei went out on the roof of the house discussing matters of science...or something. Dib was clearly embaressed by the way his father acted and Akuhei said that the 'Almighty' Tallest were alot worse "hey Akuhei...how come you arent as enthusiastic as Zim about talking about your leaders?" Dib asked curiously, "well..." Akuhei started "for one they abandoned me on a small planet to die..." Akuhei said "and i hate their guts"

Mika and Zim were watching the two on the roof from a near-by tree with Gaz, Zim started laughing at them and Gaz and Mika beat him up for almost getting them caught. "moron" the two girls said stimiltaniously (sp Oo) and looked at each other at the same time.

Dib looked at Akuhei and looked away quickly when she looked at him "Akuhei?" he asked "yeah?..." she replied almost curiously

"can i see your alien form?" he asked her quickly "well...sure why not..." she transformed and her whole outfit changed and her eyes were black with red pupils. "wow" was all Dib could say when she changed back.


End file.
